


Doesn't the night go slow ?

by Junestation



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Best Friends, First Dates, First Meetings, Klancetober 2019, Kosmo is here sometimes, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sharing a Bed, Witch Keith (Voltron), Witch Lance (Voltron), most of the times they're highschoolers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junestation/pseuds/Junestation
Summary: Klancetober 2019 with reindeerene prompts on instagramThis is my first time writing anything and english isn't my first languageEach chapter is independant !Most chapters will be soft things because I am unable to write anything else !





	1. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: "you walked here in a blizzard to get hot chocolate but you forgot your wallet, let me buy your drink"
> 
> Lance works in a coffee shop with Pidge and Keith is the only customer to be brave enough to battle the cold to come here.

"Dude if it's snowing like that again tomorrow I swear I won't come to work."

  
The girl he was talking to didn’t seem to listen as she doodled all over an old order.

  
“Like it’s been 2 hours and no one has come in! What do I prepare myself in the morning for ?”

  
She finally heard him and dryly added:

  
“For the paycheck.”

  
“It’s true that we are paid to do nothing right now.”

  
As if the universe decided that Lance had to work, the bell announcing clients rang. The intruder was so covered in snow gear, scarf and beanie that the only visible part of him was his eyes of a brown so deep it almost looked black.

  
Lance wanted to welcome him to the coffee shop but the moment the stranger took his scarf off, the words died in his throat. Living in a big city meant seeing cute people every day but each one definitely seemed prettier than the previous ones and the new customer was no exception.

  
Thankfully, Pidge, who didn’t seem to have noticed his interior dialogue, took the wheel and told the guy to take a look at the drinks available.

  
At this moment, Lance’s brain finally catches up and he remembered his job was to take persons’ orders.

  
“Hey! What will you be drinking today ?” he said as normally as he managed.

  
The guy seems to look in his eyes for an eternity and Lance was just about to shy his glance away when he finally answered.  
“A hot chocolate would be perfect please.”

  
“Sure. It’ll be ready in a minute.”

  
In one second, he was in the back of the shop and Pidge was starting to heat the milk up.

  
“On a scale of 1 to 10, how cliché is leaving your number on a paper cup for a hot customer ?”

  
“Are you really asking that while knowing my answer ?”  
“Yeah well, I just want to know if that’s a good idea.”

  
“Even if I told you not to do it you wouldn’t listen to me so go live your life, you’re young so you get to do dumb things.”

  
“You’re only one year younger than me.”

  
“Guess that’s why I’m so stupid”

  
“Don’t be self-deprecating and thanks for the advice Pidgey”

  
Her shoulder raised in an effort to look like she didn’t care but the quirked up corners of her mouth couldn’t fool Lance.

  
He had prepared his pen to write his number when the guy interrupted him looking kind of down.

  
“Ah, I’m so sorry but I forgot my wallet at home you can cancel my order.”

  
“What ? You walked over here during a snowstorm, I can’t let you go back for that, I’m buying it for you?”

  
Lance had half talked without thinking, half calculated his move exactly but no matter how conflicted he was about it, he couldn’t take his offer back.

  
The other boy seems to had have enough time to react and as his eyes were opening wider in surprise, Lance added :  
“I mean, you can say no but also you would just have to come again and pay it back !”

  
He thought about it for a moment before nodding in agreement :  
“That would be very nice of you then. I didn’t catch your name though.”

  
“Ah sorry I have a habit of taking my name badge off, the name’s Lance.”

  
“Well, thanks so much Lance. I’m Keith by the way and forgive if this is too straightforward but can I have your number ? To make sure you’re here when I come back to repay you of course.”

  
The flirty undertone of the proposition wasn’t lost on Lance as he resumed writing his number carefully.

  
“Sure thing ! Text me now so I can save yours. For practical reasons only of course.” He said the last part with a wink and Keith’s shy smile was so worth it.

  
When he walked up the door, they both had a new contact in their phones and Lance was no longer bored of this stupidly cold day.


	2. Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance find a stray cat and it's the beginning of a new friendship.

Despite being in this new school for one month, Keith had not made any friends. He talked with his brother during recess but as soon as the bell rang and he had to get back to class, he was pretty much alone. It didn’t bother him, he repeated himself all day, it allowed him to focus more on lessons, have better grades and not having to work out of school to understand was very convenient.  
But when a laugh rang through the classroom or when teachers assigned group work, he felt as if something was missing from the perfect high school experience.

So when he was in the street and he heard a sound close-by, he didn’t have anything else to do except check what was its source.  
And when he was close enough to see the cat responsible for this, someone quite literally bolted next to it, making him lose his footing for a bit.  
“What the ? Did you really had to push me away like that ?”  
He probably had shouted louder than intended because the boy –Lance if he recalled correctly- had a look that made him regret raising his voice that much.  
“Is that your cat ?”  
He decided to pretend he hadn’t yelled at him. Apologizing wasn’t his forte when things weren’t entirely his fault.

Lance’s face immediately soften and he stopped inspecting the cat to answer.  
“No I just heard it and I thought it was in pain. I assume it isn’t yours either ?”  
“No I just heard some noise and it got me intrigued.”  
“What should we do with her then ?”  
“Her ? How do you even know that ?”  
“I have no idea but we couldn’t keep calling her “it” all the time. You haven’t answered my question !”  
“Well, we could start by giving her some food. I can’t take her home with me though, Shiro and Adam aren’t the biggest animal’s fans.”  
“Ah man, I was counting on you … I have no idea where I could put her.”  
They stayed silent a moment that was interrupted by a loud meowing. Lance chuckled before picking the cat up.  
“Anyway, we’d better feed her first.”

They quickly walked to the nearest convenience store while debating who should pay. They settled on each paying half of the cheapest brand Keith could find while Lance stayed outside to hold the cat that wasn’t allowed in the store.  
Once she had finished eating, they talked again about who would take her in and they decided to keep her one week each so they wouldn’t get caught by their families and also in Lance’s words because “they both had found her so she had to stay with both of them.”  
Keith had volunteered for the first week because his brother rarely walked in his room unannounced so it would be easier to hide the cat. Lance’s family was a little less regarding on personal space and he would have to find a place for the cat to stay.

  
He had insisted to walk him home so when they arrived in the front of his apartment building, he handed him the cat and pretended to wipe imaginary tears.  
“This is goodbye then, my dear cat …”  
“You’ll see her in a week or less if you ask me to have her earlier.” Keith deadpanned.  
“I know, I know but it’s still hard to part with such a cute cat. See you tomorrow then, Keith !”  
On those words, he turned around and as he took left to go home, Keith suddenly realized that he had never told him his name.  
“He must have remembered it from class …” he thought and a smile grew on his face as he now had a new reason to want to go to school in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! This chapter is almost as long as the previous one but honestly I think I want to write a long version of it someday ! Probably after october !  
Thank you so much to everyone who leaves kudos or comments it means a lot !  
Have a nice day, the next prompt is "cozy" so I will most likely write my favorite thing ever : best friends to lovers !


	3. Cozy

As always, Keith was waiting for him in the big hallway that leads outdoor. When he approached, his face light up in a way that made Lance’s heart melt just a little.

  
“Hey … I'm sorry I couldn’t come see you at recess this afternoon, I had some papers to give away.”

  
“It’s fine don’t worry. I had questions for my teacher anyways. Is the sleepover still on ?”

“Yeah ? Why would I un-invite you ?”

  
“Maybe you wanted to watch this movie alone to tell me all the plot-twists tomorrow.”

  
“Who even does this ?”

  
“No idea. I took my stuff so we don’t have to stop by my place.”

  
“Smart.”

  
After that, they fell into a comfortable silence while walking to Keith’s apartment that he usually shared with his brother who had left for the weekend. Lance had spent so much time at Keith’s that he didn’t have to think for his legs to carry him there.

  
They arrived quickly and raced to the top only to end up exhausted after the sixth floor. Lance had once again won even if Keith was a sore loser that insisted on saying he was quickest.

  
“Losers have to make the bed,” Lance said before jumping into the couch.

  
“Thanks for volunteering I appreciate it a lot.”

  
“No, you didn’t catch the subtext: I won.”

  
“I arrived a full second before you !”

  
“I request video proof.”

  
“I assume that no one will make the bed then ?”

  
“Not unless you want to admit your defeat.”

  
Keith only rolled his eyes in response but Lance caught sight of a smile he was probably trying to suppress.

  
“I guess we’ll have to sleep in mine then. It’s quite small so if some loser wants to go make the double bed he should say so now.”

  
Keith had said that with a grin and the only thing Lance wanted to reply was: “Oh no ! I’m forced to sleep next to the boy I’m in love with. Poor me.” But instead, he settled on something safer.

  
“Oh sure, if the loser doesn’t want his bed to break under our weight he should .”

  
Keith snickered under his breath before standing up to go heat the milk for their traditional movie night hot chocolates and Lance followed after him. They cooked their pizzas while waiting for the chocolate to melt and chatted about their respective days.

  
They were in the middle of talking shit about an English teacher they both had this year when smoke started rising out of the oven and they had to save the most they could of their pizzas.

  
By the time all the food was ready, they had almost died of laughter twice due to their amazing cooking skills. Nothing they had tried to make was perfect but neither of them seemed to care when they each stared a bit too long when the other wasn’t watching.

  
Keith thought he was being discreet when fond smiles grew on his face while watching Lance so concentrated on not spilling all the chocolate milk out of their cups but anyone walking in could have guessed what was on his mind. Thankfully, they were alone for the weekend so he could stare as much as he wanted.

  
He forced himself to focus again and decided to leave Lance with the food to search for blankets and pillows. He came back to see that Lance had set the table and was already comfortably seated on the couch, he hadn’t heard him and was humming a song with such a peaceful expression that Keith had to fight the urge to kiss his forehead. But the sweetest look had to be when he finally saw him and his face lit up.

  
He threw all the blankets at him and went to start the movie. He hadn’t even begun this task when Lance caught him in a sort-of-hug and they both fell backward.

  
“I swear I just wanted to wrap a blanket around you. I had no idea you were that unstable.” Each of his words were interrupted by laughter barely contained.

  
“Are you mocking me for not having my guard up in my house ?”

  
“I barely touched you ! You would not last one second in a fight with my siblings.”

  
“Why would I fight them ?”

  
“Don’t worry that’s just a statement. Unrelated but remind me to not team up with you in a fight.”

  
“I thought you had more faith in me !” He probably would have argued more had he not realized Lance’s proximity.

  
In their bickering, he had tried shoving Lance away but it only made him fight back and he was now under Lance’s body. So much for doing karate for 5 years. They stared at each other for a bit, silence barely noticed as they tried not to be obvious about their feelings.

  
Lance’s phone rang and he cursed it with all his will. He let go of Keith to go answer whoever thought wise to send him a message now and Keith searched for the movie they had chosen in the week.

  
When all was set and they were ready to start, a sudden bravery made Lance open his arms in an international gesture for hugs. Much to his surprise, Keith snuggled against him.

  
Even when they had to part to get food, they always went back to being against each other as if the first hug had opened an unnamed boundary they could now cross freely.

  
During the movie and later in the bed they had to share because they had been too stubborn, they stayed in each other’s warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you see I was busy yesterday so I couldn't publish this the day I wanted and then ao3 was down for maintenance but it's longer than the previous ones ! I'm not sure if I'll catch up with the intended schedule but I'll try my best !  
The next prompt is rain, I hope you enjoyed this chapter !


	4. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance had decided to take advantage of the rainy day to reflect on an eventful previous night but an unexpected visit from the town's Doctor who is also the subject of his confusion will change the direction of the day.
> 
> This chapter is set in the 19th century, Keith is a doctor and Lance is a townspeople.

It was raining since early in the morning and Lance decided that he wouldn’t go out that day. He had just got a job that monday but it was part-time and in such a small town, the photographer couldn’t just find someone else.

It was a happy coincidence because he had a lot to think about and surely, no one would come unexpectedly.

Yesterday had been a lot of information that he only now had time to process. Keith and he were invited to the first gathering of the season but Doctor Kogane hadn’t showed up the whole day.

As disappointment started to settle in his chest, he finally showed up in an outfit that even for him, showed that he had made a lot of effort. He had explained to him that he had an emergency that day and he was sorry to have missed an event Lance had invited him to.

Even as he was only remembering it, his face grew hotter remembering the messy hair he had wanted to ruffle his hands through so bad. He recollected himself quickly, surely Mister Kogane wouldn’t have showed to an event just for him, it was just his feelings getting in the way of his logic.

But when he remembered the part where he asked his permission to walk him home, no logic could hold him back from drawing conclusions. This night, both of them in some of their bests clothes, Lance walked as slowly as he could, hoping for the moment to last forever. They hadn’t talked as much as they usually did but Lance found it only made the moment more intimate.

The only thing they discussed was weather, but even with such a dull subject, Lance thought he couldn’t have imagined the blush that stayed on Mister Kogane (Keith, his brain uselessly supplied) ‘s face. At the time, he had blamed on the cold, but his newfound perspective now told him an entire different story.

As if the universe wanted to stop his thoughts from straying too far, someone knocked at his door.

“Who would be here by this weather ?” he asked himself distractedly.

The answer was so surprising to him that he couldn’t bring himself to greet the guest. Here, soaked by the rain, in clothes that couldn’t only be described by nightwear, stood Keith Kogane himself.

It appeared that he wasn’t the only one speechless but once he thought about it, he realized that being only half-dressed, they both must have looked pretty shocking to one another.

“I’m sorry to be here unannounced Mister McClain but I had some pressing matters to discuss with you.”

“Oh please come on in, I apologize for the mess I am, I was just getting ready.”

“It’s okay. I think you would have noticed that I left in a hurry by my clothing.”

“It’s true that this is the first time I see our dear Doctor Kogane in such an outfit.”

Keith just blushed at this sentence so Lance decided to stop teasing him for the day.

“Would you mind telling me why you are here then ? Have you just realized I have a rare illness ?”

“It’s nothing of the sort don’t worry. I just well I wanted to ask you if you’d mind going for a stroll. And tea. Or whatever you’d like to do actually.”

Lance noticed that Keith was about to ramble in embarrassment so he interrupted him.

“I would love that ! But why did you have to come here in such a hurry just for that ? I wouldn’t have disappeared have you’d come an hour after.”

“Well, I just had it in me to gather up the courage to ask you out so knowing myself, I thought I had to come see you before I started overthinking.”

“Are you asking me on a date ?” his voice must have came out more surprised than he intended to because Keith’s face immediately dropped.

“I’m so sorry I should not have come here. I assumed too much about us I’ll leave I don’t want to bother you anymore today.”

Before Lance could even stop him, he was back out in the rain and he had to run to catch up with him.

“Keith-- Doctor Kogane, I apologize for making you feel as such you had not made me incredibly happy with this proposal. I would have said yes quicker if I had not been so surprised by your brave behavior.”

They were closer now as if Lance had unconsciously wanted to reassure Keith physically too. They looked at each other for a while and when time seemed to be flowing normally again, Lance felt the rain pouring but its cold sensation was balanced with the warmth of Keith’s hands in his. 

He had no idea when it happened but when he glanced back again at Keith's face, he had such a soft look on his face that all the teasing died in his throat.  
  


And then, Keith pressed his lips on his forehead and it was all he could think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was heavily inspired by the webcomic "Miss Abbott and the Doctor" by Maripaz Villa on Webtoon ! If you liked this chapter, consider giving her work a read !  
I first thought about writing a cliche first kiss in the rain as in a lot of romantic movies before realizing I had never watched one.  
Anyways I hope you had a great day, next prompt is stargazing !


	5. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes Keith up and takes him stargazing.

It felt like a scene out of a movie. Lance had thrown rocks at his window and when he finally woke up, he was there, at 1 am, in his yard with a smile on his face. Keith grabbed his phone because asking him what he was doing here would probably wake up the whole neighborhood.

After a bit of bargaining on Lance’s side, he convinced Keith to dress up and come meet him outside.

When they finally were next to each other, no matter how tired Keith was, he felt a bolt of energy rush through him when he saw Lance’s expression only lit by moonlight.

“Can you tell me what you wanted me to get dressed for now ?”

“Nope. Can’t spoil a good surprise. Get in the car and I’ll drive you to a place I want to show you.”

“Is this just a ploy to flex your new driving license ?”

“Mayhaps. You’ll never know if you don’t come with me.” he punctuated that sentence with a wink and went for the car without adding anything else.

Keith couldn't do anything else but follow his lead and soon they were driving into the countryside. The view was wonderful but he caught himself looking at the boy driving more often.

It wasn’t rare seeing Lance with such an open expression but each time, Keith felt his heart tug a little as to remind him of his long-lasting crush. This heart feeling was aggravated by the fact that they were alone that night.

The most romantic part of him wanted to confess right there but the logical part knew that it was only a normal friend activity and Lance couldn’t have meant anything more by that.

Still, as Lance turned his head and gave him the most earnest smile, he found it hard to be logical about anything.

“Now that I’m in the car with you, can you tell me where we’re going ?”

“Come on ! Where would be the fun in that ? I didn’t know you were that curious.”

“If the roles were reversed you’d be pestering me with questions.”

“I would, but would you answer me ?”

He knew real well that he would have loved to keep it a secret but he didn’t want to give Lance the satisfaction of that answer. His pouty face made Lance laugh so he considered it a win either way.

Lance stopped the car at the top of a hill where a wooden picnic table watched over the horizon. He got out of the car to take something out of the back seats and Keith offered to help carrying some bags. They put all of it on the table and Lance took blankets out.

He spread some on the ground and absentmindedly threw one on Keith's shoulders. Maybe Keith was too lonely but this gesture felt so domestic and sweet that he almost teared up. Almost.

Then, Lance seemed to have finished setting up everything, and Keith finally understood.

“Did you wake me up at 1 am to go stargaze ?”

“What can I say ? I am a creative person.”

He laughed quietly and sat on the blanket laid down on the grass. Lance joined him and started opening a big book apparently about constellations.

“Okay, I don’t understand most of that so I think we should stick to the basis, I know how to find Ursa Major.”

“That’s a start. My only expertise is Cassiopeia, it looks like a W.”

Lance seem to find that very funny because he started to laugh a lot. Way too much for such a dumb sentence.

“Hey ! I didn’t come here to get roasted, Ursa Major is pretty basic too !”

“Ah sorry, sorry I’m mostly laughing at myself now, I planned everything for this date and now I realize that I don’t even know anything about stargazing in the first place.”

“Is this a date ? Why didn’t you tell me ?”

“What ? I thought I did. If you don’t want it to be a date we can say that’s just a friend thing you know ?”

“No, I-- I would really like for this to be a date. I’ve uh liked you for a while now and um, thank you for this date, it’s very sweet of you.”

They both reddened with each word spoken and soon, they were looking away, each trying to regain composure. For that, Keith tried to change the subject and soon, they were discussing stars again trying to spot the ones with the weirdest names.

They were in the middle of searching for Antlia Pneumatic when a shooting star made its way across the sky. Both of them pointed towards in while staring in awe.

“That’s the first time I see one !” Keith said excitedly.

“Have you make a wish ?”

“Oh no I totally forgot !”

“Well, I did,” Lance said with a smug grin.

“You don’t have to rub it off ! What did you even wish for ?”

“If I tell you, it won’t come true. But if it happens, I promise I’ll tell you that it was because of my wishing.”

“You’d better remember to tell me or else …”

“You wouldn’t harm me ?” Lance said in fake offense.

“No promises.”

“I don’t feel so safe here now.”

“Says the guy who told me to get in his car at 1 am.”

“You know what ? That’s fair.”

They kept watching stars for one more hour, but eventually, the cold made them go back home. As for the wish, let’s just say that the first time they kissed, Lance had not forgotten his promise to tell what he had wished for that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ! This might be one of my favorite chapter I wrote !  
The whole writing session I was listening to the playlist"dreamy songs about stars and moon" by alicerose1d on Spotify. It adds a lot of coziness to this so I recommend listening to it !
> 
> Have a nice day, next prompt is familiar !


	6. Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith are both hired for a job that maybe isn't as simple as they thought.
> 
> tags: witch au, urban fantasy, small amount of bed-sharing
> 
> (yes I couldn't help myself, bed-sharing is my weakness)

Lance had been certain that, as on each job he took, Keith would be here to try to steal the spotlight. Since high school, he was always in his way.

Being a witch was well-considered but some clients liked to hire two for the same job and only pay the one who succeeded their task first to speed the process up.

So maybe it really wasn’t Keith’s fault that they always had to concurrence each other, but Lance was sure the boy had an ulterior motive because of their school rivalry.

Keith had always been the top of the class because of his innate abilities and Lance being able to keep up made him very competitive.

So now, this quest to find an old lady’s heirloom had turned to something more personal.

He had arrived in the afternoon to meet with the client and even though Blue had told him they felt Red’s presence nearby, he hadn't believed it. Now, fifty meters in the air next to the guy he couldn’t stand, he was forced to recognize his familiar was never wrong.

“I told you that I felt Red! You just are too stubborn to ever listen to me.” Blue immediately said as though they felt he was thinking about them.

“I won’t give up this job when I know I can easily beat him.”

“I can hear you, you know,” Keith responded

“Maybe it was the point.”

“Lance, focus on your spell or we won’t be back on the ground before long,” Blue said, always sharing their wisdom.

Lance shut everything in his mind and felt the magic rush through him as he asked it to find the heirloom. He could not explain why, but he couldn’t quite understand what the magic wanted to show him. It felt as such the heirloom was in multiple places at a time.

He opened his eyes to find Keith with an expression as confused as he was. Then, Keith turned his eyes on him and they stared at each other for an uncomfortable while before their familiars urged both of them to work together.

They all knew it was the best course of action so they set their differences aside and got back on the ground. Of course, their familiars started walking next to each other immediately, as they were great friends.

“Ugh, Blue I can’t believe you’re talking with the enemy so soon. At least pretend to be on my side for one second !”

“Young man, I’ll have you know that Red and I are friends since way before your birth so you should respect that link of ours and try to bond with my friend’s partner.”

“Me? Bond with Keith? Yeah, as if he had ever been nice to me.”

“I’m the problem? You are always trying to blame me for things I never did !”

Lance just glared at him and then they walked a little further from each other. They were heading to the place they had been given to sleep by their Witch Organism.

As soon as they arrived, they crashed on the floor and tried to plan their next moves. Well, Lance and Keith tried to but Blue and Red were too busy catching up.

They had to abandon their planning and decided to rest for the time being. As chatting noises made him feel like at home, Lance soon drift off on the couch.

When he woke up, the room was significantly dimmer, Blue and Red were silent and Keith was reading on the bed. This sight made his heart flutter a little and his sleepy brain supplied him with one thought: this is so domestic.

He reddened very fast and jolted awake in time to see that Keith was most likely reading a romance novel. He had closed it by now and was watching Lance with a curious expression.

“Was I asleep for long ?”

“Yes, kind of. We decided to let you sleep, Blue said that you didn’t get to rest on the way there.”

“Why aren’t you asleep then ?”

“I uh was reading and I didn’t see the time pass.”

“Ah, I’m sorry if I disturbed you, I’ll go to bed now, you can let the light on if you’d like.”

“Well, you see, there’s only one bed. I think they assumed there would be only you or me I don’t know. You can take the bed if you want. I don’t sleep much usually.”

“Oh it’s fine, we can share, it looks big enough, I promise I’ll stay on my side.”

He had no idea why he had said that, usually he was always ready to annoy Keith the most he could, but tonight, seeing him so cute made him want to maybe put a truce to their rivalry.

He quickly changed in his pajamas and pushed the two ca--familiars away to get under the covers. Turned out sleeping next to Keith wasn’t the worst, sure, he was over-aware of his presence next to him, but the sound of pages turning and the small laugh he sometimes let escape helped him fall back to sleep.

The following day, they were up bright and early to try to find more leads on the missing heirloom. They wanted to go question the lady, and if she had nothing helpful, they’d have to search for it without magic for a while.

It turned out talking to the lady was very useful as she told them a lot of information she apparently didn’t find worth mentioning when she put up the job offer. Mainly that the heirloom was a set of earrings and that it was most likely that an ill-intentioned spirit stole them from her.

They left the meeting curious and a little angry that she hadn’t told them everything earlier. They now had a spirit to catch, and the more they waited, the furthest it would go.

They started tracking it with the little information they had about it. It took way too long in Lance’s opinion, but with both their magics united, they managed to pinpoint its location.

They ran as quickly as they could over there and found one earring matching the lady’s description of her heirloom on the ground before an imposing and eery looking mansion.

They looked at each other sharply and entered the mansion after putting the earring in an enchanted pouch to protect it.

Their familiars were following them closely, and they kept their magics alert. After a while of walking around and finding nothing, they decided to each take a corridor to speed up the process.

Lance and Blue were on their own for a good ten minutes when they heard a weird sound. They ambushed the spirit but as soon as they saw it, they knew they’d be needing the others to help. It was massive and, as immaterial as it was supposed to be, it looked like you shouldn’t be on its way.

Lance urged his magic to warn Keith, and after a few seconds, he felt the deep red of Keith’s magic and he bumped it with all he had before focusing again on the task at hand.

The spirit had noticed him and its yellow eyes stared at him like it was locking his target. When it moved, Lance had to jump out of its way, barely getting injured.

He worked with Blue as much as he could to try to exhaust the spirit, but it knew how to fight, staying at the edge between material and immaterial and only appearing fully one second before it hit.

As good of a fighter as they were, one magician and a cat couldn’t beat a spirit that moved that fast. Blue got knocked out by a spirit’s lucky hit and Lance couldn’t keep up with something that kept turning invisible, especially when his perception of the otherworldly had been weakened by losing Blue’s consciousness.

He kept up the fight until he heard Keith and Red arriving, by then, he was exhausted and he didn’t even realize he was falling until he felt Keith’s arms help him on the ground more softly.

He woke up violently by realizing in what situation he had left Keith and managed to focus all his will on a spell that would boost Keith’s magic for a while. It was all he could do before his brain forced him to rest.

The next thing he knew, he was being carried by someone -bridal-carried to be exact- as Blue laid on his stomach, still looking in a very bad shape. He was still a little dizzy, so he kept his eyes closed and his magic informed him that the person carrying him was Keith, his purple magic now softer and wrapping him in a comforting way. He felt safe, so he let himself fall back asleep as he still didn’t have enough energy to do anything else.

He woke up for the third time this day, laid down on a bed, Blue still sleeping on his stomach and as he realized, Keith watching him worriedly.

“Don’t frown so much, you’ll have wrinkles.”

Despite the not so nice sentence, Keith looked so relieved he felt some of the tension lift from the air.

“I thought you’d have to sleep for the whole day, you scared me so much, why did you use the last of your magic on me? You lost all your energy.”

“Well, I wanted to help you so we could get out of this building as quickly as we could. But I guess you didn’t need my help.”

“What are you talking about? You had almost made it vanish, I couldn’t have beat it without you.”

At those words, Lance felt his heart jump in his chest.

“Is the one and only Keith Kogane finally admitting I am as good as him ?”

Keith blushed and turned his head away.

“I never thought otherwise, you annoy me a lot but if you had let me explain myself you’d know it.”

A self-satisfied grin made its way to Lance's face and Keith blushed even more.

“Anyways, I’ll go give the heirloom back, stay here and rest. Red, can you stay here to watch them ?”

“Hey! I don’t need a babysitter!”

But Keith was already out.

“No offense Red, but I can take care of Blue and I.”

“Oh, we all know that, I just think he is worried to leave his new friend alone while he is injured.”

“Are we friends now ?”

“I think so. As Blue would say, it appears that you two have bonded.”

Lance stayed silent at this affirmation, but when Keith got back, even Lance had to admit that their dynamic had slightly shifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I am finally starting to catch up on the schedule, plus, this chapter is really long compared to the other ones! I struggled to find a story idea but I am pretty satisfied with this!  
The next prompt is thunder, have a nice day!


	7. Thunder

Having to walk home in a storm was, in Lance’s opinion, one of the worst things in the world. He was running through the city and the rain was dripping everywhere because he, of course, wasn’t wearing any waterproof clothes. He was alone in all the streets and thunder seemed to get closer each time. Not that he was afraid of it, but getting hit by lightning wasn’t on his to-do-list.

So when he ran head-on in someone because he had took his glasses off to not have to clean them up later, it really wasn’t his fault. He crashed into them, but their balance was on point as they didn’t even stumble. Lance tried to apologize as soon as he could, but when he realized the stranger was holding an umbrella, all politeness was forgotten.

“Are you out of your mind? Umbrellas and lightning are not the best match in the world!”

“The storm is so far away it doesn’t matter actually. Also, maybe you could say you’re sorry for pushing me.”

“I was going to, but right now I’m more worried about both our safeties! Did you know that if lightning strikes even a 10 meters away it could lead to severe injuries?”

“Now you’re just making facts up.”

“Maybe! But that doesn’t erase the fact that you’re being a hazard.”

“A hazard? You’re the one running around without watching where you’re going.”

“I’m trying to escape death!”

The stranger was about to answer when a big bolt of thunder made Lance jump right in his arms. It was most likely survival instincts, but being this close to people you don’t know isn’t really recommended by social etiquette, especially when you were yelling at them the second before.

The stranger did seem startled by his sudden move, but he didn’t push him away, as if he understood what anxieties were plaguing Lance’s mind at this moment.

“Do you want me to walk you home? You look soaked and I have a hunch you’re even more worried about this storm than I thought.”

It made no sense why a guy he only just met would make such an offer, especially considering their meeting wasn’t the most cordial, and he thought for one second he was about to get mugged, but the sincere look of worry on his face made him accept the offer.

“If I’m walking you home, maybe you should tell me your name? Mine’s Keith”

The guy -Keith- had closed his umbrella, which did help calm Lance down, so he chose not to give a fake name. He lead the way, and when thunder echoed again, Keith was next to him, shoulder-bumping him to comfort him.

“So, what are you doing out in this weather?” Keith started.

“I had to go to class. I try to not skip any. Sometimes I wish I could but I’d feel too bad about all the money I’d waste.”

“You’re in college?”

“Yeah. I major in engineering.”

“Wow, you have a strong will, I dropped out in the first year, it does help that I got job opportunities though.”

They fell silent. Lance was feeling a little better and talking with Keith, even though he suspected the guy only started the conversation to keep Lance’s mind off the storm, felt nice. They were soon arriving at his place, so they stopped.

“I live right here. Thank you so much for having walked me there, it made me less scared. Ah, sorry, you might think this is a stupid fear--”

“I don’t. I know that they can be very irrational, you don’t have to apologize, if I made you the offer, it was because it didn’t bother me.”

“Thank you.”

It was all he could say, because really, who could explain the relief he felt at the thought of being taken seriously?

“No problem, I hope we’ll see each other again.”

With those words, the guy left and Lance made a mental note of which day he could expect to run into his new acquaintance again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! It's a little short but I like to write first meetings sometimes, it's a break between longer chapters.  
I had no idea for this prompt so I had to ask a friend, she's the reason behind today's inspiration as I am a very unimaginative person.
> 
> I hope you had a nice day, next prompt is park!


	8. Park

It was 8 in the morning and Keith, despite not having any classes until 10, was out in the streets. He had managed to avoid the difficult task of walking Kosmo in the mornings for a while, but today, no one else could do it. Of course, he loved his dog but dealing with an over-excited animal that weighs two times a normal human, was not exactly his favorite morning activity.

When he arrived at the park, he felt like for once, things would be different. No incident had happened, and he could even run a little like he usually did before class. They were running for a while when suddenly, Kosmo began to tug on his leash. Keith was tugged along and lost his balance, as well as his grip on the leash.

So it was great. Kosmo had left to run after a squirrel probably, and he ran so fast that Keith had no idea where he was. He took a second to assess the situation, and even as Kosmo wasn’t dangerous in the slightest, he still was very impressive.

He then began to run the fastest he could to find him before anything wrong could happen. Unfortunately, the park was pretty big, and he had to look behind every tree. He started panicking a little but reassured himself with the knowledge of Kosmo having his address on his collar.

When he found Kosmo though, he was half-relieved, half-annoyed. He seemed to do fine on his own, not an ounce of remorse in his eyes. In fact, he seemed more concerned about playing with a stranger. The stranger. Who was absolutely not a cute guy that Keith had seen around town.

“Oh my God, thank you so much for finding my dog!”

“No problem! Kosmo is very friendly! I hope it doesn’t bother you that I played with him while waiting for you?”

“Of course not. Kosmo would not have stayed in one place otherwise.”

Kosmo was still playing, not paying attention to him in the slightest. Traitor, he thought, you like him more than me already? The guy didn’t seem to mind so he let them play some more, joining them at some point. They had found a stray frisbee and were tossing it, Kosmo having to jump higher and higher to catch it mid-flight. It was a lot of fun, but ultimately, Keith had to go to school soon, so they had to leave.

“Ah, I begin classes at 10, I have to get going.”

“Sure, I’ll see you around then. Bye Kosmo!”

He was just turning back when he had a burst of confidence.

“My name’s Keith by the way, I see you in this park often when I go running, I’ll stop by you to say hi next time?”

“The name’s Lance, and it wouldn’t bother me at all.”

They smiled at each other, when Kosmo tugged on his leash again, forcing Keith to break the moment to run after him. Hearing Lance’s laugh was worth it though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the others, I didn't have anything else to tell. Again, thanks to my friend for helping me find story ideas, though I had to stop her from making me write something really sad.  
Have a nice day, next prompt is tattoo!


	9. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower shop/ tattoo artist au
> 
> Based on the prompt "I work at a flower shop and you’re a tattoo artist from across the street and you always come in here to practice drawing flowers and you’re really hot AU" that I found on a daily prompt account on Tumblr a while ago.

Working part-time in a flower shop owned by your family had its advantages and its downsides. He had only agreed to help for a while because he wasn’t one to turn down his family. He did know about flowers and had no problem dealing with customers, but sometimes, the shop was empty for hours at a time and he was so bored.

It was only his first week of work, and he already wanted to quit. He had played all the games on his phone, texted everyone he knew and even tried to study a little, but the hours were just too long. He looked at the time on his phone angrily :

“Where is that energy when I’m having a good time ?”

He had decided to clean some shelves and was covered in dirt when the bell finally rang. He got up too fast and felt dizzy, almost tripped on his way to the counter, but he was in one piece when he saw the guy who had just entered. Tattoos, Lance’s mind supplied uselessly, he had a lot of those, the most striking in his opinion was a constellation on his neck.

This wasn’t the most notable feature of his, his black hair just long enough and his cute yet handsome face were what he had noticed first. He stopped eyeing him just in time to not catch his gaze. He then remembered he was supposed to greet customers.

“Hey! What can I get for you?”

“Oh, hi, I’m sorry I just wanted to know if it was okay for me to practice my flower’s drawing here.”

“Yeah, I don’t see why that would be a problem. Today there’s no one but me so I can’t ask anyone else but in my opinion, you can stay!”

“Thank you a lot! If you change your mind or if your manager says no, you can tell me!”

“Of course. Are you an artist?”

The guy seemed surprised by the question like he thought Lance would not talk to him after that. The poor guy had no idea how much he had been bored, he was ready to talk about anything to avoid getting back to his previous situation.

“I’m a tattoo artist, I do draw a lot to practice, even without a needle.”

“It’s so cool! Where is your tattoo parlor?”

“Just across the corner, it’s not mine though, I moved to this city recently.”

“I see, do a lot of clients get flower’s tattoos?”

“I think this is a new trend. There’s a lot more people who ask for that. It doesn’t bother me, I like flowers.”

“Well, you’re welcome to stay here to study! I’ll go grab you a seat!”

He went into the back to check if there was anything he could lend the guy -he still hadn’t asked for his name- and found some box that looked robust enough. He struggled to lift it, but he was glad for the extra-time it bought him. It wasn’t every day that he met cute guys that liked flowers.

“Here it is! You can seat close to here, it’s the place where I put a lot of flowers that I don’t know where else to place so you’ll have a lot of varieties!”

“Thank you so much for your help.”

“No problem! The name’s Lance by the way, nice to meet you!”

“I’m Keith, and likewise.”

After that, he had some phone calls to take and some clients, but he exchanged some words with Keith. When he had to leave, his boredom came back, but he had new things to think about, so he didn’t mind it. They hadn’t really talked about when he would be back in the shop, but he hoped it was soon.

Keith stopped by a couple times in the week, and they talked more every time. Lance had by then the official approval of an actual owner of the shop, and even his siblings chatted with Keith when they had shifts where he was here. Most of the time, Keith seemed to like working in silence, but he never complained once when Lance asked him more.

By the third week, Lance knew his favorite flower: pansies, especially darker ones. They were talking a lot and Lance even suspected that he came to the shop not only to work. He followed his Instagram where he posted a lot of his art, and they spent entire hours talking about certain pieces. They also debated a lot about everything.

“Who would choose azaleas over a nice sunflower though? This client clearly didn’t know what they were doing.”

“Sunflower are really hard to tattoo, you know?”

“For real? I’m sure you could pull it off though.” Lance said with a shrug.

Lance couldn’t have imagined the small blush that made its way on Keith’s face at these words, he was a lot prouder of his work than he would have liked to admit.

“Maybe. Are sunflowers you favorite ones?”

“I think they’re second, I love red geraniums more.”

“Do you have any here?”

“Yes! We received a super pretty one yesterday actually!.”

He searched through the nearby plants to find the one he was talking about.

“Tada! I might’ve hide it so no one could buy it and mom would let me take it home, but you have no proof”

Keith rolled his eyes playfully and took the plant from his hands.

“It does look good. Mind if I study it for a while?”

“Go ahead. Just pretend to be really inspired by it if anyone comes in.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t want this shop to actually sell anything.”

It was now Lance’s time to roll his eyes.

“They’ll find something else.”

After that, he didn’t see Keith for three days. It wasn’t the first time, but he had grown on him and being alone in the shop after getting used to the company felt even lonelier. The pretty red geranium had been bought and he had to deal with a lot of bad customers.

“When it rains it pours I guess,” he thought to himself. He was cleaning in the back of the shop when he heard the bell ring.

“I’m coming,” he exclaimed before quickly putting away his cleaning supplies.

Keith was standing in the shop, surrounded by a multitude of colors, looking shyer than Lance had ever seen him.

“Oh, hi, Keith! What can I get for you? Do you have a specific flower to draw?”

“Well, um, today I just wanted to give you that.”

In Keith’s hand was the pretty red geranium he had wanted to keep for himself.

“Did you buy it for me? It’s so nice of you, what’s the occasion?” he had said that teasingly, not expecting much but Keith reddened a lot more than anticipated.

“I’m sorry if you think this is too forward but would you like to go on a date with me?”

For a second, Lance was too surprised to talk. He had wanted to ask him out for a while now, but never found a good moment to do so, always too engulfed in their conversations. But every time Keith smiled, laughed or even looked so deeply concentrated, he couldn’t shut the part of him that was falling a bit too fast for the boy.

“I would love to!” he finally remembered to answer.

The look of pure relief on Keith's face was so sweet that Lance saved it in a corner of his head for future teasing. He didn’t look ready to talk again though so Lance took the lead:

“Should we get matching tattoos?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up longer than I had anticipated but I love it a lot!  
I feel like I've made a lot of progress in this past week!  
Have a nice day, next prompt is witch!

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Night go Slow by Catey Shaw !  
I hope you liked this chapter !  
I planned on writing chapters in advance but I didn't so I apologize in advance if I skip some days !  
Next day's prompt is cat  
If you have any idea for a prompt that I should do let me know in the comments !


End file.
